


In your arms

by Aeris444



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words drabble written for the Drabble Day for Valentine's Day on Merlin Writers</p><p>Prompt 6 – picture of two men, one blond, one dark-haired in bed with their arms around each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your arms

Arthur looked at Merlin sleeping in his arms. He was breathing slowly, his face relaxed, his body warm against Arthur’s torso. A few months ago Arthur would never have hoped to live such a peaceful moment. 

He remembered that night, when Leon had called him to say there had been a problem with Merlin. Immediately, Arthur had known. 

He had seen the clues before, the way Merlin had got more subdued in the past months, the way he was spending less and less time with them, the way Cenred was looking at him possessively. 

That was behind them, now, though.


End file.
